Mirror Mirror
by Mitsuragi103
Summary: A HeeroRelena songfic. Seven years since Heero died as Relena reminisces the day he rested. This is my first fanfic so please gimme some love! Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING HERE!


Author's note: I made this story since the song got stuck on my head when my brother played it over and over again! XD i apologize in advance if my english needs help. it's my second language so please be nice!

**"Mirror Mirror"**

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me _

Why don't I like the girl I see  
The one who's standing right in front of me

She doesn't like what she sees. She hates the girl right in front of her. Yet, all she can do is to look at her red puffy eyes. Her disheveled form. Her hair's popping out from what used to be in a tight bun. Her turquoise tea-length dress is filled with mud and blood. Anyone who sees her can barely recognize her. Even she can't recognize herself. Gone is her warm persona. Her determination. Her self-confidence.

Her image suddenly cracked. The mirror started falling to the floor and breaking into more pieces, along with the remnants of a once beautiful and priceless vase. She can't take it anymore! She just can't look at the empty shell in front of her. It's a perfect image for a helpless person. And that's how she feels right now. Helpless with no one to turn to.

_Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

It was entirely her fault. She didn't even know what's gotten into her to say those things. Now, it's too late. She can never take it back.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

As if her eyes have its own mind looking back at the broken mirror. It is not her pitiful image she sees but instead she sees a pair of cobalt gentle eyes, a handsome face with a forgiving smile. It is him. The man that, even after what she had done, still loved her. Her failed love.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
_

She immediately fell into her knees. She neither cares nor feels the glass shards cutting into her porcelain skin. All she feels is her heart tearing apart. Crying her misery and loneliness out. She cried out until she couldn't cry anymore.

_Why did I let you walk away  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

**Earlier That Evening**

She's been waiting for almost two hours now and he has to appear! This is supposed to be theirWedding Rehearsal and they can't start without the groom! Oh, she's beyond pissed! She called him gazillion of times now and Dorothy had to snatch her cell phone away or she would have destroyed her $104,050 cell phone. She told him not to go back to his work but nooo! He has to insist because it's extremely urgent. And now, the priest and everyone else are getting bored and irritated. She even begged and threatened her father to come or he won't see her ever again.

Just when she was about to go and drag Heero back here, her fiancé entered the chapel. He didn't have time to say his apology to his father-in-law-to-be who rushed immediately to him when his beautiful and furious fiancée dragged him away from everyone to the waiting room at the end of that hallway.

After Relena banged the door closed as loud as she can just to vent some of her anger, she turned around to confront her fiancé who looked pale, whether he knows her outburst gonna look like is unknown.

"Just tell me one thing. Do you or do you not want to get married tomorrow?" she said in gritted teeth. She got more furious and felt an aching deep inside her heart when Heero looked away and closed his eyes. He also gripped his left side tightly.

"I honestly don't think it's a good idea to get married tomorrow, Relena. Actually…" he couldn't continue his sentence.

"Why? Why the change of mind the night before of our wedding! Look at me!" she couldn't hide the pain anymore. She had an inkling feeling that this would happen but never expects it to be like this.

Heero finally looks at her and somehow she was startled to see his face all sincere and serious. She almost has forgotten this look on him. It's been four years since he's been like this. He was like that before she won his heart, reserved and serious all the time. Something must have happened to make him like his old self. She stepped back and took a seat waiting for him to explain his very bizarre behavior. It's supposed to be_ her_ who's having doubts not _him_. She couldn't put a finger as to why Heero looked paler as every minute passed by. _Is he sick or something?_

Heero sat on the couch opposite to where Relena is seated. They just stared at each other, waiting for someone to break the silence. Heero was the first to break their stare. He was breathing hard. He walked slowly and kneeled in front of her. He clasped his hands to hers while Relenacontinued tostare at him, still waiting for his explanation. His eyes were pleading for something she couldn't comprehend.

"I…I can't marry you, Relena." he finally said. Her world seems to crash at that very moment.

How could this be happening? At the night before her wedding no less! How could he do this to her?

"Relena? Please say something." Heero softly plead.

"Why? Something must have happened for you to change your mind. What is it! Is it because of your job again, isn't it?" she was shaking in furious. _What's with his job that he's willing to cancel his wedding?_

"It's not what you think, Relena…" Heero tried to explain himself but Relena won't listen to any of it.

"I can't believe you love your job more than me!" Relena continued, walking and turning away from Heero.

"It's not about the job, Relena. It's about you." Heero said finally standing from his previous kneeling position. That was the last straw and she finally blew her hot airs.

"Oh, so now, I'm the problem!" She yelled.

"I'm not saying that you're the problem…" Heero said as his breathing turned into pants. His face looked like it doesn't have blood left. And her yelling makes his head hurts.

"You just said it's about me! Don't you point this problem to me! You know how hard I try to work things out between the two of us. I put you before my career. I put my distance with my colleagues because of what they think of you. I sacrificed almost everything for our relationship. All I ask is for you to spend more time with me; help me work out our relationship. And now, you're telling me I'm the problem? Well, you know what? Pissed off! The wedding's off! I can never marry a self-centered, ungrateful bastard like you! I can't believe I've put up with you for this long. You know what? maybe they're right. You really have no feelings for me." Relena huffed and put her hands on her waist.

"No feelings for you? Relena, you know I love you." Heero again got cut off when Relena snorted and crossed her arms.

"Love me? No, Heero. You love what my job can give you. You're the best agent in the government. It'll look good on your profile if you marry me, Vice Minister Darlian. You are a very clever agent, indeed. And you played me really well." Relena uncrossed her arms to wipe her tears.

Heero couldn't believe what she was saying. How could she doubt his love for her? Can't she see that he is doing this for her own good? Well, she can't since she wouldn't let him explain his side.

She was pacing back and forth as she continued on "I should have listened to them. You're nothing but a social climber. And you got some guts to use me. Me! The Vice Minister. I…I…I even fell for it."

Heero grabbed her shoulders to spin her around to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Using you? Not loving you? And a social climber? Is that what you really think about me? A man with no dignity to use a woman to live? Huh?" Heero said while he shakes her. Relena said nothing andgazing at him.

"I see. I understand. Well, I'm sorry for wasting your time." He said as he smoothed his suit with a downcast look. He walked to the door. But before he exited, he looked at her one last time with extremely pain shows in his eyes.

"I can't say I feel sorry for loving you because I want to love you. Apparently, you don't love me enough to trust me. You have a good night, Vice Minister." With that, he left.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

She couldn't remember how long has she been standing there in that empty room. She didn't know how could she said those things to him when deep inside, she knows they're nothing but lies. She wanted to run and apologize to him but her feet and stubborn mind wouldn't let her. Instead, she went back to the chapel. She was surprised to see that her father and their friends were still there. As soon as they heard the chapel door opened and saw Relena slowly entered, they rushed to her.

"Relena? What happened, dear?" Her father hugged her.

"We saw Heero walked out the room like his soul had been sucked out of him." Duo said as Hilde threw him a warning glare.

Before she could answer, the chapel door once opened again. She spanned around hoping that it would be Heero. But she was devastated when she saw that it was only Wufei.

"Wufei, my man! What brings you all the way out here?" Duo happily greeted the young man who was frantically looking around. Dorothy and Hilde rolled their eyes. And both thought, _how could he be happy at the time like this?_

"Where is he? Where's that fool?" Wufei said to everyone. This is the first time they see him agitated. From the looks of his appearance, he didn't have sleep for at least two days.

"What's going on? Who are you looking for, Mr. Chang?" Mr. Darlian asked Wufei in a confused tone. Relena who's also confused looked at him.

Wufei stopped looking around and stared at Mr. Darlian in confusion.

"You mean he's not here? We thought he would be here since this is his wedding rehearsal." Wufei said as he scratched his head.

"You're looking for Heero?" Relena finally asked. Her heart beating like mad. _I knew something's wrong!_ She thought furiously.

"The fool went to encounter our subject alone and got himself wounded. When our team arrived, he was getting out of the scene. The next second, he's gone! So, we figured he would be coming here." Wufei sounded annoyed.

"He's wounded? How did you even know he's wounded?" Relena demanded with shaky voice. Her face gotten whiter as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"There was blood trail on the scene. The subject shot only one bullet and shockingly it was neither on the corpse nor the crime scene." Sally explained as she entered the chapel.

_If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

That was when Relena noticed the bloody hand prints on her shoulders. They don't need a genius to figure out where the bullet is. It's getting hard to breathe for Relena who didn't pay heed about more tears falling from her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists.

"We have to find him and maybe, we can save him." Sally said calmly.

"What do you mean "maybe"? How badly hurt is he?" Mr. Darlian's voice rose as he hugged and tried to comfort his sobbing daughter.

"I would say he's dying every second you sit here." Trowa said from the altar's side door.

"Trowa! Where is he? Do you know where he went?" Relena said and walked to him in a shaking posture. Trowa who is now at the first rows of the pews, gently guided her to sit. He then sit next to her, hooking a finger under her chin to make her look at him since she's blinking too fast to remove her tears from her eyes.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

"I was outside the chapel when Heero came out from the waiting room. He just went passed by me and Duo." Taking a glance at Duo then look back at her.

"Duo was about to follow him but I stopped him and instructed him to stay with the others while I would go talk to Heero." He continued as he looked down at her hands which were on her lap and he put his own to hers.

She gasped as he looked at her with the same look as Heero's when he said he couldn't marry her. And the same clenching feeling in her heart is happening again.

"Heero knows he's dying. And the last thing he wants to do is to let you know how much he loves you." Trowa said quietly.

Heero's hurt face came back to her and without warning, she stood up. She briskly walked past everyone, leaving them startled and confused. Trowa's right after her heels while the others ran after them. Before Relena reaches her car, Trowa grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's use my car. I don't think it's a good idea to let you drive." He said as he dragged her to his sport car while Relena offer no resistance.

"Besides, I promised him. and I don't break promises." With that he raced his car on the road, without paying attention to the others' call to come back.

He sews the road with 50 mph over the speed limit while Relena tells him where Heero might be.

"What is it that you promise?" Relena said breaking their short silence.

"To take care of you, of course. He's expecting something like this to happen. Never forget that he was once a rebel. When you met him, he's already a government agent." Trowa answered her without glancing at her direction.

"How did you know so much about him more than I do?" Relena demanded. It's true she wasn't aware that Heero was once an enemy.

"I know this because I was one of his colleagues. I was a rebel before. But fret not, I'm just an ordinary technician now." He reassured her as he saw her stiffen, from the corner of his eyes, and looked at him with widen eyes.

"Tell me, what happened tonight, it's relative to his past, isn't it?" Relena asked, still looking at him. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel.

"Earlier this month, he received a threat that the rebels will kill him if he continues to work with the government. You must understand that Heero knows almost everything about their plans. And the rebels will do everything they can to silence him, even if it means to kill you." He looked at her trying to make her understand Heero's dilemma.

Everything is clear now. Her colleagues dislike of him. Her father's early suspicion towards Heero. And let's not forget, his world-crashing line. He doesn't want to marry her not because he doesn't love her. On the contrary, he loves her that much that he's willing to suffer just to make sure she's safe.

The sudden hit on the break stirred her out of musing. Without another second to waste, she got out of the car and ran as fast as she can with her heels. She didn't even make that far when she gotpissedand threw her heels. And there she was running, with bare feet, into the forest near the university she and Heero graduated.

She didn't give a damn if her dress got torn by the branches or got mud on her. All she could think of was Heero. _Oh, Heero. Please be okay…_She chanted in her mind.

When she reached the clearing and there he was! His eyes closed tightly, slumping on their favorite tree with his left hand holding his left side while the other's clutching the tree as if to balance him. There was blood coating his left hand and his breath in pants. It pained her just to look at him like this. He's so vulnerable.

He must have sense her for he slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus his sight on her. She ran to him when he tried to move. She caught him on the shoulder and sat the both of them under the tree.

"Relena…I'm so sorry…I wasn't good enough…" he said breathlessly.

But Relena put her finger on his mouth to silence him. She shook her head slightly. She was tearing again.

"No, you're not. I should be the one who apologize. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry I told you all those lies tonight. I know you love me. And I love you so much." Relena whispered and hug him tightly which he returned as much as he could.

She cried hard as he tried to soothe by rubbing her back. They both knew that it was too late. He had lost too much blood now. He wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital. All they can do is sit and let the time comes.

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

"Do you still remember when you said you liked me and that I said get lost?" Heero asked softly. She chuckled.

"Yeah, I remembered. I was never been rejected before. So, I did my best to win you still. And I won you, didn't I?" She looked up at his paled face.

He was breathing harder than before not because she was leaning on him. He looked down at her, touched her bangs and cupped her face and she titled her head on his hand.

"Of course, you did. And I've never been happy that you did. You taught me that I shouldn't live in the past. That I have to move on. You showed me the part of life that I have never experienced before. And that was how I come to love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You've become my whole life and not once have I regretted that…" He whispered and the hand that was cupping her face fell.

Relena shifted and shook him slightly trying to wake him up. His breathing stopped and no pulse could be heard. He's gone. He's gone forever. Relena hugged him and cried hysterically. Her cry can be heard high above the heaven on that silent and clear night.

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_

"Ms. Relena?" a young and squeaky voice made her looked away from an old yet still blooming cherry tree.

"Yes, Charlene?" the 27-year old woman said softly to Charlene as she straighten the girl's messy dress due to chasing her dog all over the park.

"Ms. Relena, is something the matter? I've been calling you for several times before yet you still not heard me." Charlene said in a concern voice. She kneeled next to Relena. Relena smiled at the girl and patted her head.

"I am alright. Otherwise, I wouldn't bring you out here to play." She assured the girl.

Two years after Heero died in this place, they made it a public park. They've cleared several trees around the area but Relena asked the management to spare the old cherry tree on the farright of the forest. It was the same tree that she and Heero cherished the most and the very same tree where Heero chose to rest.

_Heero…It's been seven years since you went away. Yet, I still cannot move on. It pains me to no end. Everything seems to remind me of you. The sky you love to watch whether it's bright clear or it's pouring heavy drops. The water you love to play at and the earth you love to take care when few people do. Oh, how much I miss you! Please, I want to see and talk to you once more..._

The wind blew gently as if to whisper something to her. She gathered herself and told Charlene to get ready.

"We don't want you to be late for dinner now, do we?" She said as she folded the blanket. _Quatre's easy to deal with but Dorothy…_Even she doesn't want to feel the mother's wrath. She has seen enough when Duo decided to give Charlene a hippie look once. Well, let's just say no body touches Charlene for a long time.

"You ready?" She asked the girl who nods and grabbed her hand.

She glanced at the cherry tree for the last time. She thought she saw someone leaning on it. It's a silhouette she knows so much. She didn't see him opened his mouth but she understood what he meant. She smiled and nodded.

"Are you ok, Ms. Relena?" Charlene asked when she noticed Relena's looking at the same spot again.

"I'm ok. Everything's gonna be alright." Relena said it more to herself. _'Cause I know Heero's with me all the time…_

"Come on, let's go!" with that she drove off.

A/N: I hope you like it! please review! Thanks a bunch...


End file.
